robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You Called?
(((((YoU Called?))))) Created By: David Vaulture ((((UPDATE)))) There was this day. That my life useless. I Was on Roblox playing some games that were Fun. That had a Lot of likes. I had a few friends. I had like 9 and. 45 Followers. And I also didn't follow anyone. Cause I didn't want to. I Was 13. And I created a (New) Account. And my username was Airflow48. Since I had this (Old) Username MrFreeze47. All back in 2008. Now I was playing Jaws 2015. Until when I exited out the game And Searched For (Horror) Games. There was this one called 89575. That title was counfusing. But I ignored It, Besides I can't just type a mean comment about It. I played it. The loading was taking forever. So I restarted it. But it was the 2nd time. And when I restarted the 3rd time. finally it let me played. I was in a building. I noticed the sky was (Black And Cloudy) I was climbing It. Until I reached the Top Building. Than I herd the word's (YOU CALLED!!) And the game crashed. And I exited the game. I felt a chill down my spine. I almost had A heart attack. I Was Like, What the hell was that? That was so loud. I looked at the clock it was already 10:06 I went to my bed. The Next Day I woke up. Until it was already 6:00. So I took a shower, Ate breakFest, And went back into my room. I turned on my Coumputer. Ready to play some games. I never searched any (Horror Games) anymore. That game almost gave me a heart attack Yesterday. I would never let (Horror Games) give me a Heart Attack. I wanted to (Chat) With My Friends. To discuss them What the hell happened. But it was no use. They never were (Online) Until I found out that A lot of the games were all (0 Players) When I went to my Profile. My character was all red. I went to see if there was any Messages that I can respond. There was only (One Message) That Said, "You Called Me?" I asked a question to him. I put "How Did I Call You?" I refreshed the page. And I Saw His Answear. He Said, "If You Went In My Game You Have Called Me" Than I went outside. And I saw a red note on my Fence. I Ran. I Was quite curious what's gonna happen. And it said the Same Thing.(Over And Over) It Said, "YoU HaVe Called FoR ME!!" I looked around. For Someone To Show Up. To see if anyone was there. Man this user must be a Stalker. But no. At night I herd Footsteps and Mumbling coming from downstairs. I had nightmares of the game. For just a Week or so. But I still know that he is ready to come and Haunt Me... There is more victems Out There. That I Don't Know Who They Are Or What They Are not Like. But None Above. Part Two: Day 2 Now I can Just Realex. Enjoy some fresh air, And I Walked Down The Hallway To Play Roblox. And I was happy everything was back to normal. But I searched for (Real Life) Games. I Really Like Real Life Games Cause That Was My Dream, But BOOM!! There Was This One. And crap what's this? OH NO! It was That same user (AGAIN) I saw that the Thumbnail looked counfusing To Me. It was my House. So I exited the game hoping if I didn't call him that would be a thank God there. And I was gonna watch some YouTube That thing helped me to not remember that game. After watching a lot of Videos. I went back to Roblox and played games. (1 Year Later) I was 18. And everything was normal. Category: Category: